From Mudblood to Princess
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Hermione has always known that she was adopted but she never suspected that she was a Pureblood witch with ties to something she never would have expected. Will she fall for the one boy she never even liked and will she have fun proving everyone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, all. This is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope that you all like it. I love Hermione and I also love Severus and Draco but I didn't like the Severus and Hermione story I had come up with so I came up with a Draco and Hermione fic. This story is mostly written by me but my cousin Crystal aka Angel N Darkness is also some what co-writing it with me and she is Beta'ing for me. This story is AU but I hope you all will like it.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger has always known that she was adopted. However what she didn't know is that she came from Wizarding Royalty. She was rooted to her spot as she listened to what her adopted mom and the man and woman who claimed to be her aunt and uncle were saying. She looked at the two strangers beside her mom and then laughed even as she narrowed her eyes because there was something about the man that seemed familiar to her even though she was sure she had never seen him before today. "You have got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe what you have just said? If I'm the Princess well now Queen I guess since you told me my birth mother is dead why I haven't I been told before now? I'm eighteen years old for Merlin's sake and I still have a year to complete at Hogwarts."<p>

The woman smiled slightly at Hermione's rant. "I know that this is all hard to take in and believe Miss Granger but it is the truth. You are my sister's daughter. My husband and I would have told you sooner but you were heavily involved in the war against Voldermort and I didn't want to take the chance that you would be in more danger. Didn't you notice how strong your magic was during the final battle?"

Hermione frowned and thought back to the final battle. Her eyes widened as she realized that her magic did seem to grow in power during the final battle. She bit her lip and nodded. "Now that I can look back on it I did have a surge in my magic during the final battle. So if you are wanting me to take my place what exactly does that mean? I refuse to miss my final year at Hogwarts. Also I'm sorry if this sounds rude but what did you say your name was again?"

Sienna gave a laugh at that. "Don't worry dear I don't think you're rude. After all you are taking a lot in. My name is Sienna and my husband's name is Sev. Our family name is la Penne but if you want you can keep Granger as your main surname. As for your final year at Hogwarts you can of course return. We wouldn't dream of telling you that you can't go back. In fact your uncle and I here both think that you should. We know that you weren't treated the way you should have and it's time to show those who called you names just who you are. It's time that you put those who looked down at you in their place. And to start with you will do so at the ball that Kingsley Shackbolt wishes to hold. You may be the Queen of the Wizarding world but I think that you should keep Kingsley as the Minister of Magic. This way he can deal with everything so you are not bothered at school unless it is something that he can't handle. Of course your Uncle will go back to Hogwarts with you and you will have a couple of people with you for protection."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at that as she looked at the man beside her aunt. "What do you mean he'll go back to Hogwarts with me? I've never seen him there before."

The man gave a chuckle and then with a flick of his wand he put the glamour on that Hermione was use to. "Do I look familiar now Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Professor Snape?"

Severus raise an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes it is I, Miss Granger. I'm quite surprised actually. For the brightest witch of your generation I would have thought that you would have known it was me because of my voice. How could you not realize that it was me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed even as she said "Well I thought your voice sounded familiar but for some reason I couldn't place it. So if you're my uncle why were you mean to me all those times?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Granger... Hermione I had a role that I had to play. If even one of my charges would have went to their parents and told them that I was being nice to a Gryffindor it would have gotten back to the Dark Lord. Voldermort never knew who I was because I made sure of it. I knew your mother and your father from when we were young. You see a lot of people think that I am a Half-Blood and I am but I married a Pureblood but I couldn't let that get out. If I did and the Dark Lord found out he would have known that I was married to Royalty. I made sure that not only Potter was safe for the first six years at Hogwarts but I also made sure that you were safe. Dumbledore himself didn't even know that you are a Pureblood witch let alone Royalty."

Hermione thought about that and then nodded. "I see your point. So now that I know what exactly happens?"

Sienna smirked. "You and I go on a shopping trip Hermione. Afterwards we will have lunch and then go and sing Kingsley. He has always known who you were so that he could also keep a close eye on you."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I wouldn't mind seeing Kingsley. I haven't seen him in a while."

Severus smirked. "He's been wanting to see you to Miss Granger but we had to put him off of it until we could come talk to you."

Hermione looked at Severus and gave a small smile. "I think you can call me Hermione, Professor. After all you are my Uncle."

Severus chuckled. "Alright then Hermione and you may call me Severus or Uncle Severus. Well at least until we get to Hogwarts and then it's back to Professor unless we are alone."

Hermione nodded and then stood up. "If you all will excuse me for a few minutes I need to get ready then."

Severus and Sienna both nodded and watched as she walked out of the living room. After they saw her walk up the stairs they turned to one another and smiled. They couldn't help but think that went better than they thought it would.

* * *

><p>Once upstairs Hermione sat down on her bed hard. She couldn't believe everything she had just learned. She fell back on her bed with a sigh. She knew that this year was going to be harder than any of her previous years including the Final Battle. She sat back up with another sigh and then started gathering some things that she would need for the day.<p>

She knew that no matter how hard this year turned out to be that she'd get though it. She chuckled as she thought about what the Malfoy's reactions would be when they heard. Suddenly she was no longer dreading what was to come but she was actually looking forward to it. After making sure she had the things she would need she left her bedroom and walked back down the stairs.

She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face when she saw her aunt and uncle look up at her when they heard her footsteps. She smirked when she saw the pride in her uncle's eyes. She knew then that she had made the right choice. "I'm ready. Just let me give mum and dad a hug and tell them goodbye."

Severus nodded and stood up and then pulled Sienna up before turning to look at Melissa and John Granger. "Thank you both for everything you have done for Hermione. I'm glad that she had you two to lean on and that she has grown into the young woman that she is."

Hermione blushed at Severus' words even as Melissa smiled and said "It was not a problem at all Severus. I hope that we will see you and your wife again soon."

Sienna smiled. "You'll be seeing a lot of us Melissa. I truly hope that you will not only stay in Hermione's life but mine and Severus' as well. I feel like I've known you all my life and not just since we started writing to one another sixteen years ago. Of course you and John are also welcome to come and stay at mine and Severus' place anytime you'd like."

Melissa nodded. "I think we will take you up on that. I'll write to you soon. Now Hermione dear will you be back tonight?"

Hermione looked from her mom to her aunt and then back to her mom. "Actually mum I think that I will stay with Sienna and Severus for tonight if it is okay with them. I do believe there is much that needs to get done. I'll be back in a day or two though. I still need to pack some things for Hogwarts."

Melissa chuckled and said "Take as long as you want to love. I'll start packing the books that I know you will want to take with you."

Hermione smiled and walked over and hugged her dad and then her mom. "Thank you both. I'll talk to you both soon and I love you."

John smiled. "We love you too Hermione. Make sure that you get something to knock all those snobbish arseholes on their arse."

Hermione, Severus and Sienna laughed at that and Hermione smirked as she said "I will dad. You two have fun while I'm gone."

With that she led the way out of her parents house followed by Sienna and Severus. She grabbed a hold of Severus' arm when he held it out to her and held on tight while he apparated them away after her aunt apparated away first. She had no doubt that today was going to be hard and fun all in one.

* * *

><p>BN: *grins* Crystal here... Jen you sure know how to do a story! LMAO! I love the first chapter... anddddd I changed the surname cuz that would just be too weird if I left it at what you had it... Alright folks click the button and let her know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know that it has been a while since I posted the first chapter but I was trying to help my cousin out. She doesn't listen to Doctor's very well. No worries though because here is chapter two finally. Lol. I must say that I did enjoy writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione let go of Severus' arm once she was steady on her feet once again. She looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. "Thank you Severus. I can apparate on my own and be just fine but for some reason when I side along with someone if I'm not the one doing the apparating I always seem to end up feeling queasy."<p>

Severus shook his head and gave a half smile. "Your aunt is the same way. I think it has something to do with the fact that you don't know where you are going or where you will land. Now I believe it's time for lunch and then your aunt and you will go shopping for clothes for you. If you'd like I could pick up the items you will need for Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her thanks. "I'd appreciate that very much. Do the Malfoy's know that you're married?"

Severus shook his head as he guided Hermione towards the restaurant that he knew his wife was at waiting for them. "No they do not know Hermione. The night of the ball they will learn many things they did not know. I look forward to seeing how you put Draco and his in their place. Lucius may be my best friend and Draco may be my Godson but I don't like how they treated you or others that are like how you use to be."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded as she let Severus lead her into the restaurant and over to where Sienna was already sitting. She gave Severus a smile when he pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself. "I'm actually looking forward to that myself Severus."

Sienna looked from Hermione to Severus. "Looking forward to what dear?"

Severus gave a slight chuckle. "We were talking about the Malfoy's, love. I can't wait to see how Hermione puts them in their place."

Sienna gave a tinkering laugh. "I know that I'm part of Pureblood society but I never held most of the views they did before the end of the war. Not only will the Malfoy's be there but so will the widow Parkinson and her daughter as well as many others. I am going to love seeing their faces. I know that I shouldn't say that but they are all going to get what they have coming."

Hermione's jaw dropped but then she closed her mouth and smirked. "Aunt Sienna are we just shopping for dress robes or can we do all kind of shopping today? I just had an idea."

Sienna looked at Hermione and saw the smirk and gave a smirk of her own. "Well you will need casual, semi casual, formal, semi formal, cocktail dresses and other things. So if you really want to today then we can do all of your shopping at once. Also I will need to take the glamour off of you. I also though we'd get your hair done and let someone teach you about what kind of cosmetics you should be wearing. I love how you look darling but a little make up never hurts."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good to me. Uncle Severus is going to get the items that I need for Hogwarts for me. If I'm going to do this then I'm going all out. Oh and even if we are keeping Kingsley as Minister of Magic will I be called Your Highness?"

Severus saw the glint in Hermione's eyes and smirked. "If that is what you want then yes. What do you have in mind Hermione?"

Hermione grinned an evil grin. "Nothing much uncle Severus. Except the fact that since Malfoy and the others who made my life a living hell for almost seven years are to call me Your Highness. I do believe that it is a fitting punishment since they constantly called me Mudblood and other names. Maybe just maybe it will humble them all a little."

Sienna and Severus exchanged looks and then laughed and Sienna said "Nice to see that Hermione does take after our family even if we didn't get to raise her. You are correct Hermione. I think that it is high time that the elite or those who think they are the elite of the Pureblood's learn just what it feels like to be demeaned and made to feel inferior."

Hermione smiled at her aunt and then looked at her menu finally. Once she decided what she wanted she tapped the menu with her wand. She then looked back up at Severus and Sienna. "If we're going to see Kingsley today I need to talk to him about something."

Severus could tell that it was something serious from the sound of Hermione's voice. "What is it niece?"

After taking a bite of the steak that appeared in front of her, Hermione looked at Severus. "I need access to the veil."

Sienna gasped. "Why dear?"

Hermione swallowed and blinked tears back. "My best friends Godfather is in it and he isn't dead. Three years ago he was knocked in but he wasn't dead. For the last two and a half years I have been looking for a way to get him out. It came to me after the final battle. I just haven't had a chance to talk to Kingsley yet. If possible I'd like to try to get Sirius out today and if I do I want to hid him until the ball."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you think you can do it then I don't see a problem with it. However Hermione I insist on being present."

Hermione nodded and took another bite of her food. She knew what Severus' years were like for him when he was at Hogwarts with Sirius and she was surprised that he wanted to be there but also proud of him. Once she was finished eating she sat back in her chair. "Is it a bad thing that I am excited and nervous at the same time?"

Sienna chuckled and shook her head. "No dear that is not a bad thing. Now if you are done eating then we can go ahead and do the shopping and let Sev go and get what you need for Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and stood up and then surprised Severus by bending down and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Uncle Sev."

Severus stood up and cleared his throat. "You're welcome Hermione. Now go and have some fun with your aunt. Make sure that you stay close to her and I will meet you both at the Ministry of Magic in four hours. While you two are shopping please try to leave something in the shops that you go to."

Sienna chuckled and kissed her husband's cheek. "We will love. Now don't you go and buy out the apothercary. We will see you soon love."

Severus smirked and shook his head and then kissed Sienna's and Hermione's cheek and then watched them walk away before using his wand to pay for their meals. He had a grin on his face as he walked out of the restaurant. He had no doubt that Hermione was going to have fun today. He just didn't realize how much fun she would have.

* * *

><p>After shopping for three hours for robes and other clothing Hermione finally sighed and looked at her aunt. "Are we done yet?"<p>

Sienna laughed. "We just have one more stop and then we will be finished dear. Have you got all the clothes that you want for now?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "I actually got a lot more than what I planned. I just love some of the robes we got from Madam Milkin's. I also have to say that I enjoyed Twilfitt and Tatting's. I'm just glad that we ducked out of site when we saw Narcissa Malfoy coming in. Hopefully we can get to our next stop without running into her or any of the other Malfoy's. I'm really not in the mood to deal with them."

Sienna nodded and then paid for their purchases and led the way out of the shop. They just had to stop at Gringott's and then they were finished. She wanted to get the diamond and saphire necklace out of her vault so that Hermione could wear it. She smiled as she thought about the necklace and who it was from. She had no doubt that Hermione wouldn't want to take it off once she learned that the necklace had been her birth mother's.

She led the way down Diagon Alley but when she saw two men with blonde hair she quickly pulled Hermione into a doorway. She chuckled when Hermione let out a squeal before she covered her own mouth when she saw the two Malfoy men. As soon as they were passed she chuckled again when she heard Hermione let out a sigh. "Okay Mia lets hurry up and get to Gringotts and then we will floo to the Ministry. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and ducked her head down and walked quickly to Gringotts. She groaned when her and Sienna both entered because Narcissa was walking towards the exit. She quickly pulled Sienna over to the side and turned to where her back was towards Narcissa. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding when she saw that Narcissa had left. "Gods that was close."

Sienna nodded and then walked up to a Goblin and whispered something and then led Hermione to the cart. She sat down beside Hermione and then did the same thing that Hermione was doing and grabbed a hold of the bar as the cart flew down to her vault. Once there she gave Hermione a smile and then quickly opened up her vault and walked in and over to where the necklace was. After grabbing it she also grabbed the matching ring and then put them in her robes and headed back to Hermione. She held on again to the bar as the cart flew back to the main part of the bank. Once they were off the cart she looked at Hermione. "Are you ready to floo to the Ministry dear?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I am aunt Sienna."

Sienna smiled and then led the way to the floo and waited for Hermione to go first and then she went herself. She laughed when she saw Hermione taking in deep breaths and letting them out when she made it to the Ministry. "Lets go and see Kingsley dear. Sev should be with him by now."

Hermione once again nodded and then followed her aunt. She was excited about what she was going to do. She just hoped that Kingsley would allow her to do what she wanted. She smirked as she realized that Kingsley really couldn't stop her since she was the Princess.

* * *

><p>BN: *smirks and waves sheepishly* Sorry that she hasn't updated before now since she was taking care of me... I think she did a great job on this chapter.. Click the button and tell her what you think bout the chapter folks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait for a new chapter but my youngest daughter ended up in Children's' but she is out now so here I am with a new chapter. I have several typed up but as my beta started her college again it may take a while for the story to be updated as her schooling comes first. I have not had the chance to personally reply to those who have left reviews but I do appreciate all the reviews that you guys have left as well as the story alerts and for marking this story as a favorite.

I would like to reassure you that this story won't be going at a fast pace as far as a relationship goes. It will take a lot of time and hard work on Draco's part to win Hermione over. As for why Hermione is taking the news so well about who she truly is it is because she has always known that she was adopted. She is in shock about who she really is but she is also realistic and knows that she can't walk away from what she thinks of as her responsibility. I hope that answers any questions that you may have. If not feel free to ask them in a review or message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione could not stop the grin from forming on her lips as she stepped out of the floo and into the main part of the Ministry of Magic. When she saw her uncle her grin grew even bigger because she knew she was just that much closer in doing what she wanted to do. She followed her aunt over to Severus and smiled slightly when she saw him actually smile. After she watched them hug she walked over with a smile. "So is Kingsley in?"<p>

Severus chuckled as he shook his head. "Yes, Kingsley is in Hermione. He also knows that you want to see him but he doesn't know why. So let's get going so you can talk to him about what you want to do."

Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out as she followed behind her aunt and her uncle. She smiled when she saw people stop what they were doing and stare. She shook her head and then looked down at the floor because she really hated the attention. She knew that she was going to have to deal with it because of who she was but that did not mean she had to like it. As soon as she was in the elevator she leaned back against it and concentrated on her breathing because she disliked the speed of the elevator. Once she walked out of it she sighed in relief and followed Sienna and Severus down the hall.

She had to keep from smirking when she saw none other than Lucius Malfoy coming out of Kingsley's office. When she saw him frown she really had to keep from laughing when his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Severus.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus had his arm around Sienna's waist as they walked down the hall towards Kingsley's office. When he saw Lucius coming out of Kingsley's office he looked over his shoulder at Hermione and saw her fighting a smirk. He quickly looked forward again just in time to see Lucius' eyes widen in surprise when he saw him. "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius stopped and stared at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Severus how are you doing?"

Severus smirked and said "I'm doing good. How are you and your family?"

Lucius gave a slight smile. "Narcissa and Draco are doing good. I do believe that Draco is shopping for his school supplies today and Narcissa is shopping for dress robes. Are you going to introduce me to the woman with you?"

Severus looked over at Sienna with a question in his eyes and when she gave him a nod he looked back at Lucius. "Lucius I'd like for you to meet Sienna Snape. Sienna this is Lucius Malfoy."

Sienna looked at Lucius with cold eyes and then smirked. "Ah dear so this is the infamous Lucius Malfoy. I must say I don't know what all the fuss is about him."

Hermione snorted which caused Lucius, Severus and Sienna to turn their heads to look at her and she then smirked slightly. "Sienna, I'm going to head into Kings office so I'll see you and Snape there soon."

Sienna nodded and said "Alright dear. We'll be along shortly."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Lucius with cold eyes and gave a curt nod. "Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes and said "Miss Granger what are you doing here?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and said in a haughty tone "I do not see how that is any of your business Mr. Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Kingsley."

Lucius glared at Hermione as she walked past him and then he turned to look at Severus. "What are you doing with the Mudblood, Severus?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and said harshly "It is because of Miss Granger that you are not serving any time in Azkaban Lucius so I think you need to watch what you say to her. Besides, Lucius the war is over and unless you want to be on the outside looking in you need to change the way you think. As for what I am doing with Miss Granger that is for her to tell you if she wishes but she doesn't seem to want you to know."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and then smoothed his features. "So Severus when did you get married?"

Severus looked at Sienna with a smile and then back at Lucius. "I have been married since two years after the first war ended Lucius. I just chose not to tell anyone."

Lucius looked at Sienna and said "You look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Sienna lifted an eyebrow and then smirked. "Perhaps you do Mr. Malfoy but now is not the time to get into that. Please tell your wife to be expecting an invitation by owl soon."

Lucius lifted his eyebrow and said "Well I'm sure I'll figure out who you are soon. I'll let you get to your meeting. Severus it was good to see you again. You and your wife should come over for dinner sometime soon."

Severus gave a nod. "I'll see what we can do Lucius but as you know school starts in about three weeks and I'll be busy making sure everything is set up right in class."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Sienna again. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Snape."

Sienna gave a slight grin but didn't say anything. Instead she just gave a nod and then started walking towards Kingsley's office again. She had to admit that the ball in two weeks time was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing until she was in Kingsley's office after telling the receptionist who she was. Once she was in Kingsley's office with the door shut she started laughing until tears were rolling down her face. Once she was able to stop laughing she looked up and saw Kingsley looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hello, Minister. I am sorry about that but I ran into Malfoy Sr coming here and it took all my willpower not to tell him who I was."<p>

Kingsley chuckled and then bowed. "It's good to see you again Your Highness."

Hermione blushed and then waved her hand around. "Now none of that Kings. I may be the newfound Queen I guess you could say but I don't want you to call me Your Highness. I have that reserved for some special people."

Kingsley smiled and nodded. "Only if you continue to call me Kings or Kingsley instead of Minister."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Okay only fair. Uncle Sev and Aunt Sienna should be coming in soon. They were talking to Malfoy Sr."

Kingsley nodded and took a good look at Hermione. "You do look different Hermione in some ways but yet you still look like you."

Hermione gave a slight smile and stepped forward and gave Kingsley a hug. "I hope that you are planning to stay on as Minister, Kings. I may be the Queen but I'm too young to take over. Plus I want to finish my schooling."

Kingsley smiled once again and nodded. "I'll stay on as Minister if you are sure that is what you want Hermione."

Just as the door to Kingsley's office opened up Hermione said "It is what I want Kings. I'll do whatever you need me to but I want to finish my education and then some."

From behind Hermione, Severus chuckled and said "Do not worry Hermione you will get to finish your schooling and whatever else you want to do. Your aunt and I will support you one hundred percent."

Hermione turned around and shot her uncle and aunt a smile. "Thank you. So I'm wondering how Lucius got here because aunt Sienna and I saw him in Diagon Alley with Malfoy Jr just before we got to Gringotts."

Kingsley chuckled again before saying "He was only here for three minutes before he left. He wanted to check up on something."

Hermione nodded and then Sienna said "Did you two talk about business already?"

Kingsley walked around the desk and kissed Sienna on the cheek and shook Severus' hand. "Yes, we already did. I just needed to hear from her that she wanted me to keep my post as Minister of Magic. So I will go ahead and finish planning the ball for two weeks time."

Sienna nodded. "She'll be ready by then."

Kingsley nodded and looked at Hermione. "She looks as if she is ready now. I do have to say that Hermione has always been a quick study."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh I'll be ready by then Kings and yes I am a very quick study. Oh Kings I may not want you to call me Your Highness but I want it put into effect at the party that at least the Slytherin's have to call me Your Highness. It's about time they got a piece of their own medicine."

Kingsley chuckled and said "I'll make sure everyone knows that they are to call you, Your Highness unless you say otherwise. I cannot really single out one house or one set of people like that."

Hermione nodded. "That is fine then but I do ask that when you invite the Weasley's, Harry and the Professors' from Hogwarts that you let them know they can call me Hermione as well as those from the Order. I will deal with everyone else."

Kingsley nodded. "I will do that Hermione. Now Severus here sent a message to me letting me know that you needed to talk to me about something else. What is it?"

Hermione took in a breath and looked at her uncle and when she saw him give her an encouraging nod she looked back at Kingsley. "I need access to the Veil."

Kingsley's eyes widened and then he said "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "As you know back in fifth year when we had the small battle at the Department of Mysteries and Sirius was knocked through the Veil. He was still alive and all my research I have done shows that he is still alive. I now know how to bring him out so I want to go there now and do this. He's been in there way too long and I want him to have a chance with Harry."

Kingsley's eyes widened even more and then he nodded. "I'll let you go under the condition that Severus and I go with you as well as an Unspeakable."

Hermione nodded. "That is fine but you have to have the Unspeakable vow to not say a word because I want to surprise Harry with this. I figure I'll have Sirius well again by the time the ball rolls around and we can surprise Harry and Remus with him."

Kingsley smiled and walked over to his desk and grabbed something before nodded. "Just let me tell my secretary that I will be back and we can go."

Hermione smiled and looked at Sienna. "Will you come along aunt Sienna? I don't know if Sirius will need medical attention or not."

Sienna nodded. "Of course I'll come along darling. If he does need medical attention when we get him back to our place I know just the person to look him over. She will keep quiet about it as well."

Hermione smiled and said "Would it be Madam Pomfrey?"

Sienna chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is Hermione. She is the only one who knew that Severus was married and who you were so I know that we can trust her with this."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Kingsley. "After you Kings."

Kingsley nodded and then opened the office door and walked out with Severus, Sienna and Hermione following him. After he told his secretary that he would be back later on he led the way to the elevator and down to the Department of Mysteries. Once there he walked over to the Unspeakable he had requested and told him what was going on and then had him follow them in. Once inside he turned to look at Hermione. "As you know Hermione it is not normal behavior for you to know who is an Unspeakable or not but seeing as you are who you are I don't see a problem with you knowing who this person is. Plus I think that it will make you feel better knowing that they will keep your secret."

Hermione nodded and then gasped when the person took their hood off. "Pucey?"

Adrian Pucey chuckled and said "Hello, Granger."

Hermione grinned and surprised Kingsley, Severus and Sienna as she ran forward and threw her arms around the boy. "Oh my God Adrian it's been months since I have seen you."

Adrian smiled and hugged Hermione back. "I know Mia but I've been on assignment. So you're finally going to bring Black back are you?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yes, I am. I have finally figured out the spell I need to say. Will you help?"

Adrian nodded. "I told you before I'd do anything you needed me to do and I meant that and I still mean it. So what do you need me to do?"

Hermione grinned again but was interrupted by Severus saying "You two are friends?"

Hermione blushed and turned to look at her uncle. "Even when he was in school Adrian was nice to me. He had to put on an act around the others but a lot of times we would talk in the library. When he left school I would see him on Holidays because he would come and visit me. He always knew where I was at no matter the time."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Then of course Mr. Pucey will have to be invited to the ball."

Hermione nodded and looked again at Adrian. "I have so much to tell you. Maybe you can come over to uncle Sev's and aunt Sienna's place soon so I can catch you up. You're not going to believe everything."

Adrian chuckled and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that Your Highness? If you are talking about the fact that you are actually a Queen then I already know. I've known for a while now because I will be one of your bodyguards when you return to Hogwarts in three weeks time."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and then she grinned. "Then you get to have some fun also. I'm going to make Malfoy and all the other Slytherin's who treated me like shit pay for what they've done."

Adrian let out a full laugh at that. "It's about time Malfoy, Parkison and the others get taken down a peg or two. Now let's do this so you can get Black back."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath and walked over to the veil followed by everyone else. She gave them each a look and when she saw all of them smile at her reassuring she pulled her wand out and as she did the movements she closed her eyes and started the incantation. She felt the power of the magic running through her but she kept repeating the spell.

* * *

><p>Severus stared in surprise at Hermione when he saw the white glow surround her. He looked at Adrian and saw that he was standing close to Hermione and holding on to the back of her robes and he lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His eyes widened when the veil started parting. Five minutes into watching Hermione his eyes widened again when he saw her use her want to cut herself.<p>

He swore and took a step forward but stopped when Adrian shook his head. Instead he watched as Hermione lifted the hand that was bleeding towards the veil and let a couple drops of blood drop into it. His eyes widened again when he heard her repeating the spell faster than she had before just as none other than Sirius Black walked out. His eyes took in the appearance of his onetime enemy and he swore once more when he saw how thing Black was.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel Sirius after she had put a couple drops of her blood into the veil. She knew that he would be coming out soon. She only hoped that it was real soon because she was starting to weaken. She hadn't figured on just how much energy the spell would take from her. Her eyes flew open just as Sirius took a staggering step out of the veil. She rushed forward and caught him before he fell. "Hello, Sirius."<p>

Sirius looked around in astonishment and then smiled slightly when he saw Hermione. "Hello, kitten." He then promptly fainted.

Hermione called out "Can someone help here please I'm about to drop him."

Adrian rushed over and grabbed Sirius and said "I got him Mia."

Hermione nodded and said "Thanks." right before she passed out from the exertion. The last thing she knew and heard before blackness consumed her was Severus yelling her name and then catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p>BN: *grins* okies so I finally got this chapter edited for her... LOL! Sorry peeps but I just started back to college so editing has taken a back seat to everything else... lol... *smirks* I had fun editing this chapter for her especially the ending because it reminded me of the penchant I have for cliffies... LOL... anyways click the button and let her know what you all think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know that I left you all with a little bit of a cliffhanger last chapter so here is the next chapter. I figured I'd be nice instead of making you wait for a week. I want to thank you all once again for the kind reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus looked down at Hermione in concern after he caught her in his arms when she fainted. He turned to look at Kingsley. "We need to get them back to la Penne Manor. I'd say take them back to Prince Manor but Lucius is liable to come by at anytime now that he knows I'm married."<p>

Sienna nodded. "I agree there, love. Let's get Sirius and Hermione back to la Penne Manor and then check them over. I also think we need to have Poppy come by and check on them. I know that she will keep quiet about what she knows."

Severus nodded and said "Kingsley is Pucey finished for the day so he can help us get Black and Hermione back to the manor?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, he is Severus. You three can use the floo two doors down. I'll come by this evening to check on Hermione and Sirius. If you need anything before then let me know."

Severus nodded and then looked at Adrian. "Can you handle Black long enough to get him back to the family home?"

Adrian nodded and with a flick of his wand he levitated Sirius. "I got him Sir."

Severus nodded and looked at his wife. "Love, can you lead the way."

Sienna nodded and then followed Kingsley out of the room they were in and to where the floo was at. After giving Kingsley a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek she walked into the room he pointed at and led the way to the fireplace. She threw in some powder and called her destination. As soon as she exited the fireplace she quickly flicked her wand and took down the wards so that Adrian could come through with no problem. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Severus exit carrying Hermione in his arms followed short by Adrian carrying Sirius. "Okay follow me you two."

Severus smiled at his wife and then called for an elf he knew would love to help even if she wasn't part of the la Penne family. "Winky!"

Winky arrived with a pop and when she saw Severus her eyes widened "Did Master Snape call for Winky, Sir?"

Severus looked down at the elf and said "Yes, Winky I did. I need for you to go and get Madam Pomfrey, Winky. Just tell her that I need her and you are to bring her here. Once you get back I will need you to help with Hermione and Master Black but you are not to let anyone but Poppy know who she is going to be healing. Do you understand?"

Winky nodded. "Yes, Master Snape, Winky understands. I will get Madam Pomfrey and bring her right back, Master Snape Sir."

With a pop Winky disappeared leaving Severus to follow his wife once more with Aidan following him. As soon as he was led into the room that Sienna had set up for Hermione he laid her on the bed and then transfigured the loveseat into a bed and looked at Aidan. "Lay Black down on that. It will just be easier on Poppy to have both Hermione and Black in the same room."

Aidan nodded and put Sirius down on the newly transfigured bed. "Is Mia okay?"

Severus looked down at the girl he already started to love. "I do believe that she is Pucey. I'm pretty sure that she just exhausted herself with the magic she did."

Adrian nodded and looked down at Hermione. "You know I never had a problem with her even back in school. It took all I had not to put Malfoy, Nott and some of the others on their arses. They gave her a hard time no matter what she was doing and she just took it all. If it was not for Potter or Weasley, I honestly do not know if Mia would have made it through like she did without being seriously hurt at some point."

Severus scowled. "I tried to minimize the torment that Hermione went through but they never listened to me. I am actually looking forward to seeing the whole lot put in their places."

Adrian laughed and then smirked. "If Mia is good at anything it is putting people in their places when they need to be. If I'm not mistaken she puts Weasley in his place just about every day when they are at Hogwarts. I really do not know how she stands that boy. It is as plain as day to me that he is using her."

Sienna looked at Severus and Adrian with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this Weasley you two are talking about?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his wife. "Ronald Weasley, love. He's one of Hermione's best friends but I have to agree with Pucey on thinking that the boy is using her. Every time I turn around he is asking her to help with his school work or something else. The fight at least once a week."

Sienna nodded and said "Well I'll see what I think about him at the ball. Here comes Poppy and Winky."

Severus frowned and shook his head just as the pop sounded in the room. "I hate when you do that, love."

Sienna chuckled and looked at Poppy. "Hello, Poppy it is nice to see you again."

Poppy looked at Sienna and smiled. "Hello, Sienna. How are you doing?"

Sienna smiled. "I am doing well now that I have my niece back. Could you take a look at Hermione and Sirius Black for us please?"

Poppy gasped and said "Sirius Black is dead."

Sienna smiled again and shook her head. "No, he is not Poppy. Hermione found a spell that allowed her to pull him out of the veil. He was alive when he went through it. However once he was through it he collapsed as did Hermione. I would also appreciate it if you not tell anyone about this or about Hermione. She is going to introduce Sirius at the ball that Kingsley is holding at the Ministry. That is also when everyone will know who Hermione Granger really is."

Poppy took her wand out and muttered a spell and ran her wand over Hermione and then walked over to Sirius and did the same thing before turning to look at Sienna, Severus and Adrian. "Miss Granger is just exhausted and she should wake up shortly. As for Mr. Black he is exhausted and severely dehydrated. For the next couple of days I suggest he stay in bed. I will bring some potions over and come by three times a day to check on him. If you need me before I come just call for Winky and she'll bring me."

Severus and Sienna both nodded and Severus said "Come September first Poppy you will be needing to update Hermione's medical chart with her new name."

Poppy nodded. "I will Severus. I'm assuming that she will have bodyguards of some sort?"

Severus nodded and looked at Adrian. "Yes, she will be having bodyguards. In fact Pucey will be one of them and there will be one more with her at all times. I will also be back at Hogwarts for this year."

Poppy nodded and said "I will be back soon then with the potions for Sirius. I will also bring a Pepper Up potion for Miss Granger."

Sienna smiled and walked forward and gave Poppy a hug. "Thank you Poppy. You will have to come to dinner one day this week."

Poppy smiled and said "I would enjoy that Sienna. It has been a while since we have had dinner just to catch up with one another."

Sienna chuckled and then waved goodbye and turned back towards the bed Hermione was on and quickly walked over to her when Hermione groaned. "Welcome back Hermione."

Hermione blinked her eyes opened and then said "Where am I? Is Sirius okay?"

Sienna smiled and said "Sirius is doing just fine Hermione. He is severely dehydrated and lacking nutrition but he will be fine. As for where you are that is quite simple dear. You are at la Penne Manor. You just lay there and rest for an hour or so and then I'll show you around."

Hermione sighed but nodded. Soon she was back asleep.

* * *

><p>BN: *smirks* I'm so proud of her for gettin this chapter out sooner... LOL... Anywayz click the button and let her know what you all think!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone and I am happy to finally be able to post this chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up a couple hours later and sat up. She gasped when she saw that Sirius was looking at her. "Hello, Sirius."<p>

Sirius smiled slightly. "Hello, kitten how are you doing?"

Hermione chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I should be asking you that Sirius. After all I'm not the one who was in the Veil for almost three years. How are you feeling?"

Sirius smiled. "I'm feeling pretty damn good kitten. Snape told me when I first woke up that I was just severely dehydrated and exhausted which I know is the truth but now that I slept for a couple hours I feel better. I want to thank you for what you have done for me. You have no clue how grateful I am for what you just did earlier."

Hermione smiled and turned to put her feet on the floor. "No thanks are needed Sirius. I have missed you as have Harry and Remus. By the way I know that you may not like this but you are staying hidden for two weeks. I want to surprise both Harry and Remus and thought that I could announce you at the ball that Kingsley is holding in my honor before school starts back up."

Sirius nodded and grinned. "I actually don't have a problem with that kitten. After all it will be fun to not only see Harry's and Remus' surprise but everyone else's as well. Plus that gives me time to rest before being questioned by everyone. So who all knows I'm back then? I know that Snape does and I'm guessing his girlfriend that I've seen."

Hermione chuckled again and shook her head. "Uncle Severus knows as well as his wife Sienna, Poppy, Adrian Pucey and Kingsley. They won't say anything though."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and said "When did Snape get married?"

Hermione grinned but it was Severus who answered as he walked into the room by saying "Black, I've been married since two years after the first Wizarding war. Sienna who is my wife is Hermione's biological mother's sister and also royalty as is Hermione. Actually Hermione is the new Princess or Queen whichever she wishes to call herself."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock and he looked at Hermione in surprise. "You're royalty?"

Hermione blushed but nodded. "I guess I am. I just found out today."

Sirius nodded and then yawned. "Well then Your Highness if you need anything let me know."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Now none of that Sirius. To my friends I will always be Hermione regardless if I'm royalty or not. The only ones I'm going to make call me Your Highness are those who made my life hell. In fact I'm going to enjoy it very much."

Sirius chuckled and then yawned yet again. "I'm sorry but I think that I need more sleep."

Hermione nodded and pushed herself up off of the bed she was on and stood up. "Get some sleep Sirius. We have all the time in the world to talk."

Sirius nodded and then closed his eyes again and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus held out his arm to Hermione with a smirk. "Would you like a tour of the house, my lady?"<p>

Hermione giggled and put her arm through Severus' as she said "Well I would love one kind, sir."

Severus shook his head and chuckled as he led Hermione out of the bedroom. He shut her bedroom door and then started guiding her down the hall. "How are you feeling now Hermione? You had us scared when you collapsed like you did."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare any of you. I actually feel better than I have for a while now. I feel like I've rested for days instead of just hours."

Severus nodded. "Poppy gave you a potion which helped. You were exhausted. Have you not been sleeping much?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the floor as they walked down the stairs. "Actually no I haven't been sleeping a whole lot. Anytime I close my eyes I see Bellatrix torturing me. I sleep maybe three hours a night if that."

Severus frowned. "I'll brew up a sleeping draught to help you. It would also help you to talk about what you've been through Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I know that it would Severus but I'm really not ready to talk about it just yet. It's still too fresh and too painful to talk about. As it is I have to use glamour on my arm and on my back."

Severus frowned once again and stopped to turn to look at Hermione once they were on the ground floor. "Why do you have to use glamour on your arm and back Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and pulled her arm out of Severus' and waved her hand over her arm to take the glamour off. She held her arm up so that he could see it. "That is why Severus. As you can see Mudblood bitch is carved into my arm and Mudblood whore is carved into my back. I don't want anyone seeing those."

Severus' face grew hard and he snarled "Bellatrix is lucky that she is already dead or I'd be killing her. Now you listen to me Hermione and you listen closely. I can get those off of you or at least lessen them to where they don't show up that well. Would you like me to do that for you?"

Hermione gave a slight smile and nodded. "If you can do that Severus I'd really appreciate it."

Severus nodded. "I'll brew up a couple of potions then as well as make a salve for you and it should work. I'll also use my wand because if she used a curse to do it then I may be able to do a counter-curse or come up with one. Now let me take you to your aunt so she can show you the house while I get to work on the potions."

Hermione nodded and then surprised Severus by throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug. "Thank you Uncle Severus."

Severus smirked and said "You're welcome niece. Now let us go and find your aunt."

Hermione nodded and followed Severus to the family parlor. She gave Severus another hug before he left to go start on the potions. She smiled at her aunt and gave her a hug as well. "I guess it's just you and me then. Did Adrian leave?"

Sienna nodded. "He had to get back to the Ministry but he'll be back later or tomorrow to check on you he said. Now would you like a tour of your home?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "I'd love one aunt Sienna."

Sienna smiled and then grabbed Hermione's arm and walked over. Over the next three hours she and Hermione walked arm in arm through the house. She answered any questions that Hermione had and told her different things about their family. When they finally made their way to the dining room to eat dinner she couldn't help but smile because she finally had her niece back and because she already loved Hermione.

* * *

><p>BN: *grins* Crystal here... *smirks* I finally got it edited for her... So click the button and let her know what you think!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everyone I am happy to say that I am here with the next chapter for you all. I would have had it posted a while ago but my beta just now got to it. I just want to let you all know that this chapter jumps in time by two weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks had passed since Hermione learned who she really was. For the last two weeks she has spent time with Severus, Sienna, Sirius and even Adrian getting to know them better. Now it was the day before the ball and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She sighed when she looked at the clock on her desk and saw that it was on four o'clock in the afternoon. She looked up and towards her bedroom door when she heard a throat clear and she smiled. "Good afternoon Uncle Severus."<p>

Severus shook his head and walked into Hermione's bedroom. "Good afternoon Hermione. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head as she stood up and hugged her uncle. "That I am Uncle Sev. My dress arrived today from Paris. I'm both excited and nervous about tomorrow. My only hope is that Harry won't be mad at me for keeping Sirius away from him for two weeks and nor for me not telling him about who I really am. Is everything set for the night after tomorrow for the dinner party?"

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Everyone responded back and they are all coming for the dinner party. It should be interesting to see the Parkinson's, Malfoy's, Nott's, Pucey's, Flint's and Weasley's all in one room. Then on Monday Adrian, Sirius, Marcus and me will all take you to Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Adrian and Marcus will both ride the train with you and Sirius and me will meet the train in Hogsmede."

Hermione sighed but nodded because she knew they were doing this for her own good. "I'm never going to get used to having people follow me around."

Severus smiled slightly. "It's for your own safety Mia. After all you are royalty and there are still those who blame you for the loss of their social statures."

Hermione groaned and waved a hand in the air. "It's their own fault. Besides unless they want to become outcast they will learn how to treat me. After all isn't that the reason for the dinner party on Sunday?"

Severus nodded and smirked. "That it is. Well that is one of the reasons. The other reason is because your aunt and I think it's about time that they all learn not to mess with you. Now I came in here to see if you would like to train some with Sirius and me."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Lead the way uncle. I'm ready to get some form of release from all this energy I have. I would like to be able to sleep at some point tonight but with how I'm feeling I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep at all."

Severus nodded and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Well you can come and train some with Sirius and I. Then after supper we will all go for a swim."

Hermione smiled in pleasure and said "I'd like that. I've gotten use to swimming daily and I haven't swam yet today because there were some things I wanted to make sure were done. Plus Kingsley came by earlier to show me the pictures of how they decorated for the ball. He wanted to make sure that I approved."

Severus chuckled and said "You would figure that by now he would know that you don't care about that."

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. "It isn't that I don't care about it, it's just that I don't know a thing about decorating. What I ended up doing finally was having aunt Sienna take a look at the pictures and when she said that it looked nice I gave my approval."

Severus shook his head and gave a full laugh as he slightly pushed Hermione into the training room where Sirius was already waiting. "I brought our girl to train Sirius."

Sirius grinned and said "Hello, kitten. What have you been doing today?"

Hermione mock glared at Sirius and said "I had to deal with Kingsley showing me how the decorated the ballroom at the Ministry. Then my dress was delivered from Paris. I also packed most of my things for Monday in my trunk and made sure that I had everything for school. Oh and I sent an owl to Olivander to let him know I was going to come in tomorrow to look at wands."

At that last piece of news both Severus and Sirius looked at Hermione and Severus asked "Why do you want to look at wands? Is there something wrong with your wand?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with my wand Uncle Severus. I want to go in and see about getting a second wand."

Severus frowned but then nodded. "That is not a bad idea. I think that Sirius, Sienna and me will join you tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt to have a back up wand just in case. Now are you ready to train some?"

Hermione grinned and nodded and walked into the middle of the room. She smiled at the two men standing in front of her and with a flick of her hand she had their wands sailing to her through the air. She smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Did you two forget that I can do wandless magic?"

Severus smirked as Sirius laughed and said "Actually yes we did forget that you can do wandless magic. So the question is if you can do wandless why have the back-up wand?"

Hermione smirked. "Because this way people will never expect me to be able to do wandless magic. I have you, Marcus and Adrian as my bodyguards but I still want to be able to protect myself if anything were to happen. This way I'll have surprise on my side and will hopefully be able to take anyone down."

Severus nodded. "That is a good strategy Mia. Now enough with the talking. It's time to train because we only have an hour and a half before we are due in the dining room for supper."

Hermione gave a curt nod and threw Sirius and Severus their wands back and then settled in to train. She had to admit to herself that this was one of her most favorite things to do during the day. Not a day has went by in the last week since Sirius was given the all clear that her and two of her favorite men hadn't trained. She focused on both Severus and Sirius and gave another nod and the training started. She couldn't help but grin at the fast pace of it.

By the time an hour was up all three were sweaty but none of them had bruises because they were all able to block any hex that was thrown. She wiped her hand across her forehead and smiled. "I'm going to go and take a quick shower and I'll meet you both downstairs."

Severus nodded and smirked. "You did good today Mia. You've come a long way since the first time we trained."

Hermione grinned and nodded and then blew a kiss to both Severus and Sirius before she walked out of the training room and to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and then dressed and headed downstairs. She got into the dining room just as Severus and Sirius both walked in. She smiled when she saw her aunt already sitting down. "Hello, aunt Sienna."

Sienna smiled at Hermione and her smile grew when she saw how happy Hermione looked. "Hello, darling. Did you all have a nice training session?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we did and I know that I at least worked up an appetite."

Sienna laughed and said "Dinner will be served in a minute."

Hermione nodded and then started up a conversation that all of them could take a part in. When dinner was served she filled her plate up and after taking her first bite she started talking again. She laughed at some of the things Sienna, Severus and Sirius all said. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to them all talk. She was happy that she has gotten to know her biological family but she also missed her adoptive parents. Although when she remembered that she would see them tomorrow night at the ball she grinned. Even though she hasn't seen them in two weeks she has talked to them.

Once supper was finished she excused herself and went to change into her swimwear. She grinned when she got down to the pool because Sirius was already in it. She quietly made her way to the edge of the pool and jumped in. When she came back up from being under the water she laughed because Sirius had shouted when she jumped in the pool. She started swimming laps and smiled when her aunt joined her in swimming laps while Severus and Sirius watched them from where they were at the edge of the pool.

After swimming for a couple hours they all got out of the pool and decided to watch a movie before heading to bed for the night. They were all glad that Hermione had been able to rig the T.V. and DVD player to work around magic. After they all changed out of their swimwear they met down in the family parlour and picked a movie and then sat down to watch it. By the time the movie was over it was eleven thirty and everyone went to bed.

As Hermione started to fall asleep she couldn't help but smile about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>BN: Hey all I'm sorry that I just now finished editing this chapter... Unfortunately my school work comes first so I got to this as quick as I could... *grins* Jen you are a tease... LMAO! *smirks* Click the button n let her know what you think!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am very much sorry for the long wait for an update but my youngest daughter was in the hospital and then my insulin pump stopped working and my sugar was out of whack and my doctor put me in the hospital to get it regulated and got me on a new pump. Here is the next chapter though. I really hope that you all like this chapter as much as I did when I was writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione was taking one last look in the mirror when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."<p>

She didn't take her eyes from the mirror as she inspected how she looked. She couldn't help but smile because the dress she was wearing was strapless and Slytherin green and the robes that she would be wearing over them were silver. She wasn't one that really cared how she looked but tonight she did care and she couldn't help but smile as she admitted to herself that she looked damn good. She finally turned away from the mirror and smiled softly when she saw her uncle, her aunt, and Sirius all standing just inside her bedroom. "Hello."

Sienna chuckled and said "Love, you look beautiful."

Hermione blushed and said "Thank you aunt Sienna."

Severus smirked as he said "Well Princess are you ready to go to your ball?"

Hermione tried to hold back a snort but failed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. The only thing I am really looking forward to is seeing the look on those who think they are better than me."

Sirius chuckled and said "Meow. The kitten is going to have her claws out tonight."

Hermione smirked slightly as she said "They won't be out unless they need to be. I refuse to put up with anyone's attitude tonight. Everyone had better treat my mum and dad nicely or I'll make sure that they regret ever coming tonight."

Severus nodded. "That they will Mia. Now are you ready to go? And I must say that I agree with your aunt. You look absolutely stunning and tonight everyone is going to see what they should have seen all along."

Hermione blushed again. "I am ready. Are Marcus and Adrian meeting us at the ball then? I am taking it that they will be my shadows tonight."

Severus nodded. "Yes, they are and yes they will be. They wanted to make sure that they had the layout of the ballroom so that if they need to get you out of there for any reason that they can do it quickly. They also wanted to make note of who all was there. By now everyone that was invited and coming should be there. Do you want to floo with me or with Sirius?"

Hermione sighed and said "If aunt Sienna wouldn't mind I would like to floo with you."

Sienna smiled and nodded. "That is not a problem, love. You floo with your uncle and I will floo with Sirius. We are flooing to the hallway right outside the ballroom. Kingsley made sure that, that fireplace was open and it is warded against anyone other than us four to use it."

Hermione nodded and then took the arm that Severus held out to her as her aunt took Sirius' arm. She gave Severus a smile when he squeezed her hand gently before leading her out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the parlor. She knew that he was worried about how she was going to handle everything tonight but she also knew that she could do this even if it was hard for her. She hated being in the spotlight when it came to anything and this was going to really put her there. As she neared the fireplace with Severus she thought of something. "Will Skeeter be at the ball tonight?"

Severus sighed as he picked up a pinch of floo powder after Sirius and Sienna disappeared from their sight. He looked at his niece and gave her a reassuring small smile. "Yes, she will be but Kingsley had made it clear to the editor of the Daily Prophet that any story that is written about tonight is sent to him first before it is printed. She will not get the chance to bad mouth you like she has in the past. If she dares to cross you I will deal with her personally and make sure she knows just who it is she has messed with. You are my family Hermione and I don't let anyone mess with my family and get away with it. Even when I couldn't acknowledge you while the Dark Lord was alive anytime Draco messed with you I made sure that he was punished for it by having Minerva give him detentions and point loss. He never did figure out why he was getting detentions on the same day that he would harass you."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Okay then I'm ready to go and get this over with."

Severus smirked and said "Pull the hood up on your cloak so that nobody recognizes you. You will walk in on Adrian's arm with Marcus and Sirius behind you. You will come up onto the little stage that Kingsley has set up with your aunt and me and then once Kingsley introduces you, you can take the hood and the cloak off. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and pulled the hood on her cloak up. Once she had it up and made sure it was fastened she linked her arm with Severus' once again. "Alright I'm ready now."

Severus nodded and threw the floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped with Hermione against his side and called out the destination. He held onto Hermione tightly as they made their way through the network and once they got to their destination he steadied Hermione and then pulled back. With a wave of his hand he cleaned both Hermione and himself off. He looked around and saw his wife and Sirius talking to Marcus and Adrian and led Hermione over to the small group. "I'm sorry that it took us a few minutes but I needed to have a small talk with Mia. Is everyone here that should be?"

Marcus nodded and then smirked as he spoke. "Yes, everyone is here and I can honestly say that I am looking forward to this. I did tell my dad and mum about Hermione but they have always liked her. When they found out who she was they laughed and said it was about time that the snobs of our society finally got what they have had coming to them for years."

Severus chuckled and said "They are right. I take it that Kingsley is right inside the doors waiting on us then?"

This time it was Adrian who nodded and said "Yes, he is Severus. He wanted us to make sure that we let Mia know that her parents are here and that they are right next to the little stage that is set up. She will be able to speak to them after the introduction is done. Also he wanted you all to know that he has Remus, Harry, Albus, Minerva, Arthur and Tonks all with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The rest of the Weasley's are here as well but they got talking to some of the others so I don't even think they realized that Hermione's parents are here or that Hermione, herself wasn't even here yet."

Severus shook his head and said "That really doesn't surprise me. Well let's get this over with so Hermione can quit having her mini freak out."

Hermione mock glared at Severus and then chuckled and nodded. She unthreaded her arm from his and threaded it through Adrian's arm that he was holding out to her. She looked over at Marcus and gave him a smile. "Thank you for agreeing to be a bodyguard Marcus."

Marcus smiled and shook his head. "You don't need to thank me Mia. We're friends and friends help one another. Now let us go and shock the hell out of all those people who thought they were above you. It is finally time for them to learn their place. Oh and mum and dad would like to see you at some point tonight."

Hermione grinned. "I would love to see them so I will definitely go over and say hi."

Adrian chuckled as Severus said "Well let's go shock everyone to death Mia."

Hermione chuckled and held onto Adrian's arm and looked at the floor as she followed Severus and Sienna into the ballroom after Severus opened the door. She could hear people whispering but tried not to pay too much attention to what was being said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up slightly and gave a small smile when she saw Kingsley looking at her with twinkling eyes. "Good evening Kings."

Kingsley smiled and stepped forward so that he was blocking everyone's view of Hermione and said "Good evening Hermione. Are you ready to do this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am. I can honestly say the only reason I'm ready to do this is to get it over with."

Kingsley chuckled and said "Well follow your aunt, uncle and me up onto the stage. Adrian, Marcus, and Sirius will all come up with you."

Hermione just nodded and gave Kingsley another small smile and then did as she was told once Kingsley, Severus, and Sienna were all walking up the few steps that were next to the stage. She stood at the back of the stage behind Severus. She couldn't believe that this was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Kingsley cast the charm to amplify his voice and looked out at the crowd. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this special occasion. Now I will not keep you all in suspense for too much longer. I just have a couple things that I would like to say. First off I would like to welcome Sienna Snape nee la Penne to tonight's festivities. That is right everyone someone from the royal family is here. Actually there are two people here from the royal family. After being in hiding now for almost eighteen years the Princess has been found. Well in reality she is the Queen but since she's so young I will refer to her as the Princess. The third announcement I have to make is that a member of our society that was thought dead was brought back to use thanks to Her Highness. Now the final announcement I have to make is if you talk to Her Highness you address her as such unless she has given you permission to call her by her name. Now onto the dancing."<p>

As Hermione listened to Kingsley introduce her she pulled her hood off of her head and looked around the ballroom. She had to bite her lip slightly in order to keep from laughing when she saw the shock on everyone's faces. After having a quick conversation with Severus and Sienna she walked down the stairs with Adrian guiding her and Sirius and Marcus behind her. She ignored the looks and walked the few steps over to where her parents were standing with Albus, Minerva, Harry, Arthur, Tonks, and Remus. "Hello all."

Melissa Granger grinned and said "Hello darling you look very beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed and let go of Adrian's arm and stepped forward to hug her mum and then her dad. "I'm so glad to see you both. You are both coming back with me to the la Penne Manor aren't you?"

John Granger grinned and said "Of course we are pumpkin. I have to repeat what your mother has said darling because you do look beautiful tonight."

Hermione smiled and then looked behind her and motioned the three guys up to the group. "I'm sure you all remember Sirius, Adrian, and Marcus."

Harry was staring at his Godfather in shock and then turned to look at Hermione with tears in his eyes. "How can I ever thank you 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head and said "There is no reason to t hank me Harry. I did it because I know how much you and Remus both missed him and because I missed him too."

Harry took a step forward and then stopped all of a sudden and said sheepishly "Am I allowed to hug you?"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed at that causing those in their little group to laugh as well. "Of course you are Harry. I may be the Queen or Princess or whatever but I'm still me and I would be very upset if I didn't get a hug from my brother."

Harry grinned and stepped forward again and pulled Hermione into his arms. After hugging her tightly for a few minutes he stepped back and said "Now I know why you wrote to me and asked if I'd like to come to your place after the ball."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. I invited you, Remus, and Tonks to come back with me to la Penne Manor so that you all could spend some time with Sirius without everyone around. I'm just glad all three of you said yes before you knew why I wanted you to come back with me. None of you are mad that I didn't tell you about this before the announcement was made are you?"

Arthur smiled and stepped forward and pulled Hermione into his arms and said "No we are not mad Hermione."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh and then walked over and to Albus and Minerva. "Hello Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

Minerva smiled and said "None of that now Miss Granger. You can call us Minerva and Albus since we're not in school. I can call you Miss Granger can't I or do I need to call you Your Highness."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Actually you may call me Hermione. I am saving Your Highness for those who treated me like crap ever since I started Hogwarts. It is about time that they got a taste of their own medicine. Now I do have a question for you both. It's not going to be a problem with me bringing Sirius, Adrian, and Marcus with me to Hogwarts is it? All three of them are my bodyguards in one way or another."

Albus smiled and shook his head. "Severus already talked to me about it Hermione and I have made arrangements for them. You are Head Girl this year and will get your own dormitory. Normally the Head Girl and Boy would share a dormitory but I don't think that is a wise move right now."

Hermione frowned and said "Would it be possible to add rooms to the Head Girl and Head Boy's dormitory? If so I don't have a problem sharing a dormitory with the Head Boy."

Albus shook his head. "It would be possible but the Head Boy this year is Mr. Draco Malfoy. I think it would be best to let you have your own rooms. Adrian, Sirius, and Marcus will be sharing quarters as well but their quarters will have three bedrooms in it and it will be next door to your quarters."

Hermione nodded and then looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Severus she saw him smirking and decided that it was time to have a little fun. "That will be fine then Albus. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go have a little fun I think."

Minerva chuckled as Harry said "May I tag along with you 'Mione?"

Hermione chuckled and said "I have a feeling Remus and Tonks will be coming as well since Sirius will be with me so yes you may Harry. Mum and dad I will come back over and see you again. I guess I should go and mingle a bit."

Melissa laughed and said "Go give those snobs hell dear."

Hermione grinned and threaded one arm through Adrian's and one through Harry's. "Shall we boys?"

Sirius laughed and said "Okay kitten we will go so you can have you fun. Why don't you let Remus and I lead the way through the crowd and Tonks and Marcus can walk behind you."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "That will be fine Sirius."

Sirius grinned and looked at Remus and said "It's just like old times Moony."

Remus chuckled and said "Let's make sure that our girl is kept safe. I'm not liking the looks one some of these people's faces."

Sirius nodded and kissed Hermione on the head before stepping around her, Adrian, and Harry. Once he and Remus were in front of Hermione and he saw that Tonks was standing side by side with Marcus he started walking through the ballroom. He knew why Hermione wanted to go and join Severus and he couldn't help but think that this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>After talking to Kingsley a bit more Severus and Sienna left the stage to walk around the ballroom. He saw Lucius scowling at him and he looked at his wife and smirked slightly. "Shall we go and have a bit of fun, love?"<p>

Sienna grinned and said "If you're talking about the Malfoy's then yes we should darling."

Severus chuckled and led the way over to his old friend and his wife and son. "Good evening Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. How are you three this fine evening?"

Lucius looked at Severus and glared. "You married into the royal family of the Wizarding world and you didn't tell me? Now I know why your wife looked familiar when I met her."

Severus smirked. "I know better than to tell you something like that Lucius because you would try to use that to your advantage."

Lucius scowled and hissed "So the mudblood is the Queen of our world now. Why didn't you tell me that when we talked at the Ministry?"

Severus glared and snarled "You will watch how you talk about by niece Lucius or I will make sure that you get the time you should have in Azkaban. As for why I didn't tell you it was for Mia to tell and she obviously didn't want you to know."

Lucius frowned and then said "You sure have changed your tune about Miss Granger Severus."

Severus shook his head as he looked around the ballroom. When his eyes caught Hermione's he smirked slightly and saw her say something to the group she was with and then turned his head back to look at Lucius with the smirk still on his face. "Lucius have you ever wondered why Draco was constantly getting detentions? It was because I told Minerva when he would do something to Hermione and she took care in making sure that he got the punishment that he deserved. I may not have been able to show my affection for her because of Voldemort being alive but I damn sure made it to where she was always protected. I may have said some mean things because it was expected of me but she forgave me so that is all that matters. And by the way Lucius her name isn't Miss Granger."

Lucius scowled again and then hissed "Well what is it then?"

Hermione who had finally made it to Severus' side smirked and said "To you and your family it is Your Highness."

Lucius looked at Hermione and glared. "I don't think so Miss Granger."

Hermione glared right back and said "You forget yourself Mr. Malfoy. You will either address me as Your Highness or not talk to me at all. And wouldn't it do your reputation some good for everyone to see you getting snubbed by the Princess?"

Draco who had been quietly listening to his father and Godfather talk snarled "I'm not calling the mudblood Your Highness."

Hermione looked over at Draco with a raised eyebrow and said "Wow you really are as stupid as you look Malfoy. If I'm Wizarding royalty then I'm obviously not a mudblood and even if I wasn't royalty I'm still not that despicable name. Do I need to have a little chat with Kingsley and let him know that I think you all excluding Mrs. Malfoy should after all serve your sentence because to me it seems like you haven't changed at all. Now if you will excuse me I need to go and see the Flint's and the Pucey's. It has been months since I've talked to them in person. Oh uncle Sev and aunt Sienna, Harry, Remus, and Tonks are coming back with us tonight."

Severus nodded. "I figured that they would dear. Let the Flint's and Pucey's know they are more than welcome to come stay at the Manor tonight and we can make a day out of it tomorrow before the dinner."

Hermione smiled and nodded and then looked at Narcissa with a genuine smile. "Mrs. Malfoy I hope that we can find some time later on maybe to have a chat."

Narcissa smiled and said "That will be fine Your Highness."

Hermione smirked at Draco and Lucius and then turned on her heel and let Marcus and Tonks lead the way over to the elder Flint's and Pucey's with Remus and Sirius bringing up the rear. She chuckled slightly as she walked away from the Malfoy's because she was right that it was fun to mess with them.

* * *

><p>Severus shook his head and looked at Lucius with hard eyes. "She will do what she said Lucius if you don't change your tune and if she does go to do it I won't do a damn thing to stop her. The war is over and the light won thank Gods. You need to think about whether you are going to be on the outside looking in or if you are going to be on the inside. I will not tolerate you talking down to my niece or talking badly about her. If you want any chance to restore the Malfoy name then if I were you I would do everything in my power to make sure that I stayed on the good side of Hermione because if you don't then you are not only ruining yourself but your wife. Now if you will excuse me I see someone that I must go and talk to. I do hope that we will see you tomorrow evening at the dinner party but that is only if you can change your attitude by then."<p>

Sienna waited until her husband walked away before she looked at Lucius with cold eyes and said coldly "Lucius I could make your life a living hell and don't think that I won't. You owe my niece everything because she kept your sorry ass out of Azkaban along with your son's sorry ass. I don't see what Severus sees in you in order to still be your friend but you are doing a great job of making him not want to be your friend. Before I go join my husband or my niece I want to say two things to you. First you have tried to kill my niece on more than one occasion and if I ever so much as see you look at her in the wrong way I will end your pathetic life. The second thing I want to say is this. Remember now that my family is back in the Wizarding world we are the most prestigious family and if you piss me off any more than I already am I will make sure that anyone who is someone will not associate with you."

Lucius' mouth dropped open in shock and he hissed "You wouldn't do that."

Sienna smirked. "Oh yeah I would do that. I was a Slytherin Lucius and I know how to act like one but I chose to make sure you understood where I stand. If you mess with my niece or any of her friends I will make sure that you end up in hell where you obviously belong."

Draco looked at his dad in shock and then at his mom. "Mum why are you letting her talk to dad like that?"

Narcissa shook her head and said "I have been trying to tell you both that it is time to change but you don't listen. If it takes Mrs. Snape beating some sense into you both then so be it. I will not allow either of you to destroy our family name more than it already is. I love you both Draco but if this is how you and your father is going to act then neither of you should be seen at functions. Now I am going to go and find the Princess and have the chat she wanted. I hope you both decide to do the right thing instead of letting outdated and idiotic beliefs be in your way."

Sienna grinned and said "You are more than welcome to come to our Manor tonight to stay if you would like Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sure that the Flint's and the Pucey's would like to talk to you."

Narcissa smiled slightly and said "Please call me Narcissa and I may take you up on that."

Sienna nodded and said "I'll call you Narcissa if you call me Sienna."

Narcissa smiled again and said "Thank you Sienna. Now Lucius and Draco I'm going to go and mingle some. You two decide what it is you want to do and then come and find me."

She walked away with Sienna and then after talking to Sienna for another minute she went over to where Hermione was talking with some others. She noticed Pansy and her parents heading Hermione's way and picked up her pace because she knew that the Parkinson's would say something or do something they shouldn't and she wanted to stop it before it happened.

* * *

><p>Hermione was talking to the elder Flint's and Pucey's and making sure that they knew that they didn't have to call her, Her Highness or any such thing when she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when she saw the angry look on Ron's face. She sighed and shook her head and turned back to the others. "You will come and stay tonight at the Manor won't you?"<p>

Trina Flint smiled and said "Of course we will dear."

Hermione grinned and said "I'm glad. Tomorrow we can all sit around and catch up with one another."

Trina nodded and then her face grew cold as she looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Be prepared Hermione because here comes the Parkinson's."

Hermione smirked causing everyone to chuckle a little. "Let them start something because I can guarantee that I will be the one to finish it."

Marcus looked at Hermione and said "No fighting Mia."

Hermione shook her head. "Do you really think I would want to fight in this dress?"

Once again everyone chuckled and Remus said "You owe me a dance here in a minute Hermione."

Hermione nodded and looked at Remus with a smile. "Okay Remus."

Hermione turned around just as the Parkinson's came up to the group. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at them. "May I help you all?"

Pansy glared and said "You don't deserve to be the Princess, I do."

Hermione laughed as she said "I don't think so Parkinson because if you were the Princess you would have the Wizarding world in ruins. Now what is it that I can help you with?"

Robert Parkinson glared at Hermione and said "Listen here mudblood you don't talk to my girl like that."

Hermione stood up straighter and just as Kingsley was walking over with Severus she said loudly "I have had it with people like you Mr. Parkinson. If you cannot respect me then you need to leave this ball that is being thrown in my honor. I could really care less if you were here or not. But let me give you a little food for thought before I end up having you escorted out of here. I will not put up with you or anyone else who thinks they can talk to me like that. You forget your place as does your daughter. Apparently your wife is the only one with a lick of sense since she is keeping her mouth shut. When you talk to me you will talk to me with a civil tongue or I will have your tongue on a silver platter. I have put up with people like you for far too long and I refuse to do it anymore. I am the Princess of our world and you had better get used to it or you will see yourself banned to the Muggle world. When you talk to me you will address me as Your Highness or Your Majesty unless I tell you otherwise. It is about time that you finally learn what it feels like to be treated like trash and like you are below someone because face it Parkinson you are very below me. Now get out of my sight before I go against my own rule for tonight and hex you to hell and back you disgusting excuse of a man."

Adrian and Marcus both put a hand on Hermione's shoulder but it was Adrian who said "You need to calm down Mia."

Robert's face grew red as he looked at the elder Pucey's and he hissed "You allow your son to associate with this mudblood, Philip?"

Philip Pucey took a step forward but stopped when Kingsley finally reached the group and asked "Is there a problem here?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Kingsley and said "I think that the Parkinson's need to leave, Kingsley. I will not tolerate them talking to me like they have been."

Severus stepped around Kingsley and over to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay, love?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at Severus and gave a forced smile. "I'm fine uncle Sev but I had enough of people looking at me like I'm below them. I will not tolerate it."

Severus nodded and turned his head to look at Robert with cold eyes. "I would advise you to watch what you say to my niece Parkinson. I no longer have to favor your family and I will not tolerate you treating her like crap. Hermione is better than you and your family and she always has been and always will be. Don't forget Parkinson that your trial has yet to happen and that it happens in two weeks' time. Unless you want to spend to the rest of your life behind bars and in Azkaban you will watch how you act. Now like my niece said I think that you need to leave. And if this is how you are going to act I will not have you at the dinner party that my wife was so nice enough to invite you too."

Robert paled and said "You can't withdraw that Snape! If you do everyone will know that I was shunned by the royal family!"

Hermione smirked and then sneered "Good because everyone needs to know that you were shunned. You can't expect to get into places when you act like you do. Now I do believe it is time that you call it a night. This ball is in my honor and I will not have you ruining it with your dirty looks and your foul mouth. So you can leave and take your daughter with you."

Pansy's mouth dropped open and she hissed "You can't tell me what to do Granger."

Hermione moved out from under Severus' arm and took the three steps it took to come nose to nose with Pansy and she snarled "Listen here you little pug faced girl I can and I will tell you what to do. It's time you bow down to me like you made everyone bow down to you with the way you treated them. Don't forget Parkinson that come Monday we will be at school and I'm pretty damn sure that the Headmaster will make sure I am called by my title and if I'm not that there will be consequences. You are no longer the one people need to fear and you won't ever be again. I would advise you to quit while your head before I finally teach you what you should have been taught a long time ago."

Pansy laughed and said "You are too much of a coward to do anything to me Granger."

Hermione smirked and said "I'm not the one who tried to hand Harry over to Voldemort like you did at the final battle Parkinson. I'm not the one who turned tail and ran. I'm not the one who bowed down to a good for nothing egotistical maniac who conveniently forgot his bloodline. I'm not the one who made other people's life hell just so I could make myself feel better. No I'm not the coward here Parkinson, you are and I think it's time for you to realize that fact."

Pansy paled with each word that Hermione said and as she opened her mouth to say something scathing Narcissa said "That is enough Pansy. You and your family all know that Her Highness as a right to demand respect and it should be given. If you all keep up with your attitudes then nobody is going to want anything to do with you. The war is long over and it is about time that everyone starts remembering that and acting like it. Those who are too stupid to get out of the old mindset deserves to be shunned publicly and immediately. I think you have caused enough drama tonight when we should all be celebrating the fact that the Wizarding world once again has their royal family back."

Kingsley nodded. "I couldn't have said it better myself Mrs. Malfoy. Now I hope you all will start to enjoy yourselves while I have the Parkinson's escorted out of here."

Severus smirked and said just before the three Auror's that Kingsley motioned for came over "I do hope that you will clean your attitude up before the dinner party tomorrow night. If not then don't bother coming because you will be escorted out."

Hermione allowed one more smirk before turning to Kingsley as the Auror's took the Parkinson's away and said "Kingsley shall we dance so that everyone else will? After all this is a ball."

Kingsley laughed and held his arm out to Hermione. "Yes, we shall Hermione."

Hermione grinned and took his arm and let him lead her out onto the dance floor and then into a waltz. She couldn't help but grin as they danced around the floor. She knew that more than likely by the end of the night her feet were going to be killing her but she thought that it would be worth it. Once the waltz was over she curtsied to Kingsley who bowed back to her and led her back over to the group. Shortly after she got to the group she was swept out onto the dance floor by Severus and then by Remus, Sirius, Harry, Adrian, Marcus, Philip, and Marcus Sr. Once she was back over at the group she laughed and shook her head. "Okay I need a break before dancing again."

The group laughed and Narcissa who had been talking to Sienna, Severus, Trina, and Jasmine Pucey looked at Hermione and said "Would you like to have that chat now Your Highness?"

Hermione looked over at Narcissa and gave a slight smile. "Yes, I would Mrs. Malfoy. I do believe if we only take a few steps away and cast a spell that uncle Sev taught me that we should be okay. I can't go too far because of my guards."

Narcissa nodded and a few feet away with Hermione and she watched as Hermione cast _Muffilato _before she asked "What is it you wanted to talk about Your Highness?"

Hermione shook her head and said with a smile "Mrs. Malfoy you can call me Hermione of Miss Granger if you wish. I have no problem with you like I do with your son and your husband. I would like to personally thank you for what you did during the final battle. It means a lot to me that you lied and defied Voldemort. I want you to know that while I do not like your son and your husband that I have nothing against you and that I do hope that you will be at the dinner tomorrow night."

Narcissa smiled. "I would be pleased to be at the dinner tomorrow night. Your aunt has invited me to stay tonight if I wish to do so and I think I will take it up on her. I want to thank you for bringing my cousin back from the Veil and to apologize for what happened to you at my house."

Hermione shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad that we had this chat. I would like to get to know you if that is alright with you. After all my uncle does talk highly of you."

Narcissa chuckled and said "I would like that too Hermione but I insist that you call me Narcissa or even Cissa."

Hermione nodded and said "We should get back to the others. I can see Adrian, Marcus, and Sirius all getting antsy."

Narcissa laughed and nodded and waited on Hermione to end the spell and then walked back over to the group that they had been in. She stood there talking with everyone as once again Hermione was swept out onto the dance floor but this time by a man she didn't know but she guessed that it was Hermione's adoptive parents by the way the woman who had walked over with the man was laughing. She held her hand out to the woman that she didn't know. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

Melissa smiled and shook the woman's hand and said "Hello, I'm Melissa Granger."

Narcissa smiled and stroke up a conversation with Melissa even as her eyes roamed the ballroom. She spotted Lucius and Draco both talking to the Zabini's and she knew that if anyone could get through to her husband and son it would be Blaise and his mom Katrina.

* * *

><p>BN: *glares at jen* Was it long enough cuz? LMAO! So it would have been longer but I talked her into splitting the rest into another chapter because it was getting long, long, long, long... LMAO! Click the button and let her know what ya'll think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and for that I am sorry. Unfortunately it was unavoidable as my youngest has been in and out of the hospital and so have I. I also went on vacation and then my cousin has been in and out of the hospital. I do hope that this update was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Katrina Zabini looked at Lucius and Draco through narrowed eyes and hissed "What on earth did you to Miss Granger? I have known her for a while now and I can't remember ever seeing her that angry. Not only did you anger her but at least she kept her cool with you unlike the Parkinson's who got the rough side of her tongue. Lucius I know you and I know that you want to get your family name back to where it was but with you acting this way it's not going to happen. If you keep this up everyone who is anyone isn't going to associate with you."<p>

Lucius sighed and said "Miss Granger sets me off for some reason. You know she actually had the audicity to tell me and Draco to call her Your Highness or Your Majesty as if we were pesants. Who in the bloody hell does she think she is?"

Katrina shook her head in exasperation and said "She is royalty Lucius and the sooner you realize that and accept it the sooner your name will no longer be mud. She has the right to demand that you and Draco call her Your Highness or Your Majesty especially after the way you two have treated her for over seven years. Hell Lucius it was Miss Granger who saved Blaise and me in Blaise's sixth year. Even if she wasn't royalty she would still deserve respect after doing that especially since Blaise is your Godson. She saved yours and Draco's arses from going to Azkaban and you still treat her like this. You need to think before you speak Lucius especially if you want to stay out of Azkaban."

Lucius nodded and drawled "I'll try to Katrina but there is just something about her that puts me on edge. I guess I will try to apoligize to her if she will even talk to me later."

Katrina smirked and nodded. "I'll talk to her here in a little while. For now I think it best that we allow her to enjoy herself after what the Parkinson's just did. I am actuall surprised that she didn't curse them where they stood."

Lucius snorted. "I would actually have paid to see that. Someone needs to put Robert Parkinson and his daughter in their places."

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "The same thing could be said about you and Draco, Lucius. If you really want to get on Miss Granger's side then keep an eye on one Mr. Ronald Weasley because from what I have seen it's going to be sooner rather than later that he trys to corner her and from what I have heard he can be a big prat."

Lucius nodded but didn't say anything because at that point Blaise said "If Weasley even thinks of trying to get to Hermione he is going to have one hell of a surprise. She has Adrian, Potter, and Marcus at her side not to mention Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus, and her aunt as well as others at her side within seconds. Besides that Hermione knows how to take care of herself. She will not hesitate to hex him if she feels threatened."

Katrina chuckled. "If he is stupid enough to corner her I think he deserves to get hexed and if she doesn't do it I will do it for her. I don't care if he is her friend or not I will not stand idly by and watch her be attacked verbally or physically. Which reminds me Blaise when you get to Hogwarts on Monday I want you to help Marcus and Adrian protect Hermione. I know that Sirius will be there as will Severus but the can't be with her night and day without breaks. I do not want anything to happen to her."

Lucius looked at Katrina with a raised eyebrow again and said "You seem more protective of her than what you should be even if she saved your life. What aren't you telling me Katrina?"

Katrina sighed and then smiled softly. "I can never get anything by you Lucius. If you must know Hermione is my niece. My brother was her father. I'm not even sure if Severus has put that together yet but I'm sure he will soon."

Lucius smirked slightly and said "I never knew that you were related to royalty Kat. Why didn't you tell me?"

Katrina smirked as she said "Why would I tell you Lucius? I may love you like a brother but you use people and I was not going to have you exploit the fact that my brother was married to the Queen. I will not let you exploit that now either. Besides you were never as good at Occlumency as Severus and there was no way in hell I was having that tidbit of information passed on to Voldemort. Plus I really don't think Damian would have liked everyone knowing just exactly who he was because he didn't want anyone to come after me."

Lucius nodded slightly and said "Alright I get your point Katrina but you may want to clue Severus in sooner rather than later because if you don't you know what he will be like."

Katrina nodded and then tensed when she saw what was about to happen. "I'll let him know tonight while I'm staying at his and Sienna's place. Well I guess it is really Hermione's place. Now if you will excuse me I need to go make sure that, that idiotic boy doesn't hurt my niece in some way with his foul words."

Lucius scanned the ballroom and noticed that Ron was heading towards where Hermione was talking to several people and he gave a curt nod. "I'll tag along just in case. I think Draco should come too."

Draco frowned but nodded when he noticed the look of rage on Ron's face. He looked towards Blaise only to see that he had already left. "Let's go then Father."

Katrina shot a look at Draco and hissed "You will treat Hermione with respect this time Draco or I will have your arse."

Draco nodded and then followed behind his Father and Katrina as they made their way across the ballroom to where Hermione was standing with his Mother, Severus, and several other people.

* * *

><p>After dancing with her adoptive dad, Harry, Remus, and Severus, Hermione decided that she needed a breather so she stood with her mom, dad, aunt, uncle, Narcissa, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Marcus, Adrian, Trina, Deanna, Marcus Sr., Phillip, Albus, and Minerva when she saw and felt everyone tense up slightly. She looked at them all with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"<p>

Severus sighed and said "The youngest Mr. Weasley is coming this way and if his face is any indication he is angry about something."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "He is probably angry because I didn't tell him my true identity but believe it or not I had a reason for that. I will speak with him when he gets over here."

Harry looked at Hermione in concern and said "You will not speak with him alone 'Mione. You know how he gets and so do I and I will not have him upsetting you."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I wasn't planning on speaking to him alone Harry. I do know how he gets and I know that if he gets a chance to hurt me with words he will. However I do not think even he is thick enough to try to harm me in any other way."

At that Sirius said harshly "He had better not try to hurt you physically or I'll kill him. I don't care if he is Arthur and Molly's son or not."

Hermione shook her head. "You will not kill him Sirius especially since we just got you back. I did not save you from the veil only to lose you to Azkaban."

Sirius nodded and then looked over Hermione's shoulder and said softly "He is just about to us. Also it looks like Lucius, Draco, and Katrina are on their way over with Blaise several feet ahead of them."

Hermione smirked and said softly just for those in front of her to hear her "Blaise is very protective of me and he has been since I saved his mother and him back in my sixth year. If he has anything to say about it he's not going to let Ron even get the chance to hurt me."

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she turned around after feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Hello, Ronald. How are you doing?"

Ron glared at Hermione and snarled "How could you not tell me your own boyfriend that you were royalty Hermione?"

Hermione felt a wave anger shoot through her as she looked at Ron. "For one you are not my boyfriend Ronald. If you were my boyfriend you would have owled me over the summer but you never did. For two what does it matter to you if I am royalty or not? I'm still me regardless who or what I am."

Ron stepped forward and put his hands on Hermione's shoulder and then tightened his hold on her when she tried to step away from him and he snarled "You are my girlfriend. You are the Queen of our world and I will be by your side and be the King of our world. I will rule our world and make sure that everyone does as I say."

Hermione shook her head and hissed just as Blaise reached them "Get your hands off of me Ronald. I do not belong to you and I will never belong to you. I wasn't good enough for you when I was just me Hermione Granger but now I'm good enough for you since I am the Princess of our world? I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth."

Ron shook his head and pulled Hermione to him and bent down to kiss her only to be pulled off of her. He turned his head and when he saw Harry and Blaise both holding on to him he glared before he snarled "Get your hands off of me. I was about to kiss my girlfriend."

Harry shook his head and said "She isn't your girlfriend mate and you can't force her to be. Now why don't you go somewhere and cool off?"

Ron laughed and said "She is my girlfriend Harry and you had better not try to get with her. I will not let anyone have her but me."

John Granger was holding Hermione who was shaking as he looked over her shoulder and glared at Ron. "Stay away from my daughter Weasley or I'll make sure that you never get to do anything again. I may not be a wizard but I will make you pay for hurting my daughter if you ever touch her again."

Ron laughed and sneered "And what are you going to do? You are nothing but a Muggle."

Blaise finally lost his temper and snarled "Listen up Weasley because I'm only saying this once. You will leave Hermione alone or you will answer to me. Not only will you have to deal with me you will have to deal with Adrian, Marcus, Mr. Black, Severus, Mr. Lupin, and Harry. If you step one foot in her direction when we are back in Hogwarts I will make you wish that you were never born."

Ron swallowed but before he could say anything a voice behind him hissed "I think it would be best Mr. Weasley if you found yourself on the other side of the ballroom. I will allow my son to follow through on his threat if you do not leave Miss Granger alone. It is very apparent that she does not want anything to do with you right now."

Katrina watched with a smirk on her face as the boy quickly pulled away from her son and Harry and walked away before she turned to look at Hermione with a smile. "Hello, Hermione it is lovely to see you again."

Hermione pulled out of her dad's arms and turned around and smiled when she saw Katrina. "It is lovely to see you too Kat. I do hope that you and Blaise will be joining us at the Manor tonight and tomorrow."

Katrina nodded. "We wouldn't miss it for the world Hermione. I was very happy to get the invitation from you."

Hermione smiled again and stepped forward to hug Katrina. "I am glad to see you but did you have to bring the two idiots behind you over with you?"

Katrina chuckled. "They wanted to apoligize to you for their earlier bahavior."

Hermione snorted but looked at Lucius and Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

* * *

><p>BN: *grins* Great job jen! Click the button people and let her know what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Lucius bit back a laugh at the look on Hermione's face when she turned towards him and Draco. He swallowed though when he saw the glint in her eyes. "I am sorry for the way that I spoke to you, Your Highness. I really do hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for the words that I said and for the things I have done to you in the past. I hope that you know that should you need anything, anything at all my son and myself are willing to help in any way that we can."<p>

Hermione looked from Lucius to Draco and back to Lucius with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so Mr. Malfoy? And is your son agreeable to that?"

Lucius looked at Draco who swallowed hard before finally saying "I am at your disposal should you need anything Your Highness. I do hope that you will allow me to make everything that I have said and done in the past up to you."

Hermione thought for a minute and then gave a regal nod of her head. "I will try to get past everything you have done in the past but it is going to take time on my part and a lot of effort on your part. If you start treating me and those who I consider friends and family with respect then that will go a long way in showing that you mean what you have said. I am not saying that it will be easy because Merlin knows that it will be anything but easy but I am willing to try especially since you Mr. Malfoy are one of my uncle's friends. Now I think I would like to dance."

Blaise smirked as he held his hand out. "Well then come along Mia and we shall dance."

Hermione chuckled and placed her hand in Blaise's and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. "You are evil Blaise."

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "No I'm not Mia. I'm just making sure that my cousin is going to be treated the way she should be."

Hermione smiled as she followed Blaise's lead while they dance. "I take it that Kat is going to finally remind Severus just who my mother was married to."

Blaise nodded. "That she is. Lucius reminded her how Severus could get if he wasn't told something that he should have been told or that he should have known. Are you really going to give Draco and Lucius a chance?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I will but I also meant what I said to them. It will not be easy but I will try. However I refuse to try until I see them actually trying also. Do you really think they will?"

Blaise smirked and nodded again. "Oh I have no doubt that they will especially since mum lit into both of them. There are not many people who can scare the great Lucius Malfoy but mum, Narcissa, and Severus are three of the people who can scare him witless."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh I have a feeling before everything is said and done that if Severus has his way both Malfoy men will be roped into making sure that I am protected no matter where I am. Thank you for helping me with Ronald earlier."

Blaise shook his head. "You don't need to thank me Mia. You are family and I protect family. Besides Weasley needs to learn his place. You are not a possession so nobody can own you. You are your own person and you belong only to yourself. I meant what I said to him. If he comes anywhere near you when we get to Hogwarts he is going to wish that he never made that choice."

Hermione nodded. "Between you, Harry, Sirius, Marcus, and Adrian I have a feeling nobody is going to be able to get near me unless I wish it. Not that I mind really because I have been worrying about what would happen once I return to Hogwarts."

Blaise smiled and pressed his lips to Hermione's head. "We will protect you. Now that you have danced why don't we go back to the group and you can introduce me into your mum and dad."

Hermione chuckled and nodded and once again allowed Blaise to lead her. She smiled softly when she saw that everyone who had been in the group before she went to dance was still there and that they were all talking to one another.

* * *

><p>Albus waited until Blaise had Hermione on the dance floor before turning back towards the group and said "We will need to make sure that Hermione is guarded at all times at Hogwarts. I'm afraid that with her rejection of the youngest Mr. Weasley that he will try to force her to do what he wants especially since he has just learned of her true parentage."<p>

Severus nodded. "I agree Albus. We will already have Black, Marcus, and Adrian at Hogwarts so we will just need to get people to help guard Hermione."

Tonks smiled. "Remus and I are both going to be teaching DADD so I can help guard her when she needs to go to the bathroom or anything like that. I'm sure that Harry and Blaise will help as they are both close to Hermione."

Harry nodded. "I can help with keeping Hermione safe."

Katrina smiled. "I am taking of Runes for Babbling this year so I will also make sure to help. After all she is my niece."

Severus' eyes widened causing Sienna to laugh and say "Did you forget that Damien was Kat's brother Severus?"

Severus shook his head and said sheepishly "It did slip my mind. So the only thing to do then is to up security at Hogwarts on Monday."

Albus nodded. "I'll talk to Kingsley later and let him know what is going on and why."

Melissa frowned and asked "Do you really think that boy will try to do something to Hermione?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately I do Mrs. Granger. Ron has changed since the end of the war and he's gotten even more hotheaded than he was before. Before Hermione went incognito after going back to your house I had to constantly tell him that he didn't own Hermione and that he couldn't tell her what to do, who to talk to, and that he couldn't boss her around. I ended up leaving the Burrow shortly after Hermione did because of his attitude."

Minerva frowned. "Well Hermione won't be in Gryffindor Tower so that should help. We have her quarters in the main hall though so maybe we should have them moved."

Severus nodded. "I think the dungeons would be a good place for Hermione's new quarters. At least this way I will be close at hand and I can have some of my Slytherin's also keep an eye on her."

Narcissa smiled and said "I already told Poppy I would help her this year and Lucius is taking over Vector's place for this year so he can help also. I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind helping to make sure that nothing happens to Hermione."

Draco scowled but wiped the scowl off of his face when his father said "Of course we will do whatever we can to help Cissy."

Albus chuckled and said "Thank you Lucius. Now enough talk about all this. This is a ball and we should be enjoying ourselves. Here comes Blaise and Hermione."

Hermione smiled when she heard Albus and then said "Actually Albus we are here. So what type of plan did you all come up with?"

Sirius chuckled. "You know us too well kitten. But you can wait until tomorrow to know. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Hermione nodded. "Actually I am. Although quite a lot of people seem to be glaring at me."

Lucius chuckled. "Don't mind all those people that are glaring at you Your Highness. You just need to show them that it doesn't both you. Now will you do me the honor of dancing with me Your Highness?"

Hermione's eyes widened and then her face closed up and she nodded. She took the arm that Lucius was holding out to her and allowed him to sweep her back onto the dance floor. Once she was swept into the waltz with him she eyed him through narrow eyes. "So why did you want to dance Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius sighed. "I want to make sure you know how serious I am about my family making everything up to you that we have done. I know that it will take time and effort but we will do it. Would you mind if Draco and I joined Cissy at your place tonight?"

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "As long as you and your son keep in line I do not have a problem with it. However you step one toe out of line and I will hex you to hell and back. Now let us enjoy the rest of the ball."

Lucius nodded and then finished the dance and led Hermione back over to the group. He stayed with the group and talked to everyone for the rest of the evening. He helped the others continue to keep an eye on Hermione as she danced song after song. By the end of the night he was smiling along with everyone else at the genuine smile on Hermione's face. He followed the group out and to Hermione's home so that he could help do whatever needed done tomorrow before the dinner party.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I would have had this story updated way sooner but real life happens and it comes first. I have had some deaths in the family and I have been trying to help my cousin who has not been doing too well until recently. Now though she has been posting her updates and has finally found time to edit mine so I am back. This chapter jumps to the dinner the evening after the ball.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she looked alright but she felt as if something was missing from her outfit and she had no idea what it was. For some reason she was even more nervous about tonight than she had been about the ball the evening before. When she heard a knock on her bedroom door she groaned. "Come in."<p>

Severus, Harry, Sirius, and Lucius all walked into Hermione's bedroom and frowned when they noticed the look on her face but it was Harry who asked "'Mione, is something the matter?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "I feel as if I am missing something with my outfit but for the life of me I cannot figure out what it is."

Harry shook his head and chuckled as he walked forward. "Bend down a little, 'Mione. You are taller than me in your heels." He waited until she bent down and then he gently lifted her hair off of her neck and slipped the choker around her neck and fastened it. "There now your outfit is complete, 'Mione, and you look breathtaking. I found this choker in one of my family vaults when I went through it today and I knew right away that it was made for you."

Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes and blinked them away as she looked at Harry from the mirror. Her breath caught when she finally looked at the choker. "Thank you, Harry, and you are right. This choker does indeed complete my outfit. I have no clue why I couldn't figure out for myself that I was missing a necklace or something similar to wear tonight. So how do I look everyone?"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked. "You look beautiful as always, Hermione. I really must say that the green does bring out your eyes. Is there a reason why all of a sudden you are wearing Slytherin colors, my dear?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Green is one of my favorite colors and I figured that the blue dress I had thought about wearing tonight would go better for the school dance we are having next weekend. So I truly look alright?"

Sirius snorted. "Kitten, if you looked any better the four of us plus Remus, Adrian, Blaise, Marcus, and John would have to kill all the men and boys that will be here shortly. I want your word that you will stay near us this evening. Everyone is coming that we sent invites to and I just can't shake this feeling that I have that something will happen that shouldn't. As you know the Pucey's, Flint's, Zabini's, Malfoy's, Tonks', Remus, and your parents are already here but the Parkinson's, Weasley's, Greengrass', Boot's, Nott's, Bones', Abbot's, Macmillan, McLaggen's, several other families, Albus, Minerva, and the other Professors' from Hogwarts, and of course Kingsley will be here this evening. If you start to feel uncomfortable at any time you get to Adrian, Marcus, Harry, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Katrina, Sienna, or Kingsley's side regardless of where we are or who we are talking to. Your safety is the most important thing tonight and we will not have it compromised for anything."

Hermione smiled. "I know, Sirius. You and uncle Severus have both hounded that into my head all day today. I promise that I will stay by one of your sides and if I even THINK something is wrong I will let one of you or all of you know. I am NOT going to take any chances this evening. We have the dinner tonight and then we leave tomorrow morning for Hogwarts. I am really not looking forward to riding the train. Well I am but I'm not if that makes sense to any of you. I just want to get through tonight and then I'll worry about tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "Very well then, Hermione. Since you are now ready we should get downstairs. Our guests should start arriving within a minute or two."

Hermione groaned and then mock glared at Harry when he laughed. "No laughing at me, Harry! You hate crowds just as much as I do! At least this way I can control who gets to talk to me or touch me."

Harry groaned as he held his arm out to Hermione. "Don't remind me, 'Mione. I still can't believe the way people act when they see me. Really what gives them the right to put their hands on me whenever they see me? I'm a person not a bloody dog or anything like that. Does anyone not know what personal space means anymore?"

Hermione chuckled but it was Sirius who said "Hex the next person that touches you without permission, Harry. You have the right to tell them to back the hell off. You are a person and not their personal property. If you don't like being touched then speak up!"

Hermione nodded as she let Harry lead her out of her bedroom with Severus, Sirius, and Lucius walking behind them. "I'll talk to Kingsley tonight, Harry, and see what can be done about everyone that is harassing you. There has to be something we can do so that you can live at least a somewhat normal life. Speaking of a normal life I will be talking to Kingsley about your deplorable relatives. Now that the war is over charges can be pressed and they need to pay for what they have done to you in the past, Harry. I know that you don't like talking about it but if you want to start healing then they need to be dealt with once and for all. They are lucky that I have not went by there yet to give them a piece of my mind and to use my wand on them."

Harry sighed. "You win, 'Mione. I won't fight you on this but you have to promise me that you won't raise your wand to them. You may be the Queen or Princess or whatever you want called of our world but you can't just go hexing Muggle's no matter how much they deserve it. For tonight we will drop the topic but I will talk to Kingsley in the morning before we leave for Kings Cross. Do you agree with that?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek right before they started down the steps just as the first group of guests were arriving. "I can agree to that, Harry. Oh and look the Weasley's are the first guests to get here."

Harry chuckled and patted Hermione's hand that was threaded through his arm as he led her over to where the Weasley's were being greeted by Sienna, Katrina, Melissa, John, Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, Draco, Remus, Andromeda, Tonks, Trina, Marcus Sr, Philip, Jasmine, and Narcissa. "Good evening, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

Arthur smiled but before he could return Harry's greeting Ron snarled "Get your hands off of my girlfriend, Harry!"

Harry sighed and said "'Mione is not your girlfriend, Ron, and you know it. Why do you keep saying that she is? Now tonight is supposed to be a fun evening so why don't we all just get along."

Sienna nodded and said in a cold voice "Young Mr. Weasley, I will not have you causing problems for my niece in her own home. If you are going to keep on the way you started then you can be returned back to your house while the rest of your family stay and enjoy the evening we have planned for tonight."

Ron glared but before he could say anything Arthur said "Ronald, that is enough. I am so sorry about this, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Arthur. "You have no reason to be sorry, Arthur. After all it is not your fault the way that Ronald is acting. Lets just forget about it and have some fun this evening."

Arthur nodded and then stepped over to the side with the rest of his family as more people started arriving. "So how are you doing with all of this, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "In all honesty I am still getting use to it but it hasn't been as hard as I feared it would be. It helps that Sirius, uncle Severus, aunt Sienna, Harry, Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, Katrina, Harry, and the Malfoy's have been letting me talk about it today. I guess after tonight I will know how I am dealing with it."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "You'll do great, Hermione. After all you are the brightest witch of your age and then some. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to send word to me and I will do what I can to help you. Fleur would have joined me this evening but she is not feeling the best and she did not want to get anyone else sick."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Give Fleur my love, Bill. Now if you all will excuse me I must greet my other guests."

Everyone nodded and Harry led Hermione over to the next group with Severus, Lucius, and Sirius following behind them. For the next forty five minutes that is what they did. They walked from group to group greeting everyone that showed up. By seven forty five everyone was there and mingling together.

Hermione watched as her aunt went from person to person welcoming them before she cleared her throat and said "We are very happy that you all could be here with us this evening. As you know tomorrow Hermione and the other students will be heading back to Hogwarts for their final year of school or for another year of school. I figured that it would be best for all of us to get together and relax for their last night at home. If you all will follow me I will lead you to the dining room where we will be dining this evening."

Hermione couldn't help but grin and once again let Harry lead her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she heard several people talking about how nice it would be to live in her house. Once she was seated she smiled at Harry and then at Sirius who was on her right side. "This evening is going to drag. If I hear one more person talk about how lucky their family would be to land me I am liable to start hexing people."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No, hexing until after supper at least, Kitten."

Hermione pouted but then smirked. "Fine but if they had all better watch out after supper."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. Once he caught his breath he noticed everyone looking at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you all heard a man laugh before? Just because Hermione is now the Queen of the wizarding world doesn't mean that she doesn't have a sense of humor. Now unless any of you want to be the ones that she practices her spell work on I would advise you to quit staring."

A snort was heard from down the table before Robert Parkinson said "As if a Mudblood can run our world."

At those words several people slammed their hands down on the table but it was Lucius who surprised most of the people except the ones who had stayed at the manor last night when he said "Give it up, Parkinson. You, your family, and I all know that Hermione Granger is not that word and that she is a pureblood. If you want to keep on the way you are then be my guest and do so but do it at the risk of your health. I will NOT sit idly by and listen and/or watch as you tear down the girl who saved your sorry arse from being killed on the battlefield. Do you forget that you owe Miss Granger a life debt? Are you so stupid that you do not realize that one wrong move on your part could end you and your family? Now I know why I never even considered a betrothal Draco to your daughter and it is because of how idiotic you are. If you have nothing nice to say then keep your damn mouth shut before I do it for you!"

Robert's eyes widened but before he could say anything Kingsley said "Mr. Parkinson, might I remind you that you are a guest at the home of one Her Highness Hermione Granger-la Penne and that your trial for your part in the war is coming up shortly. I would hate to have to send you to Azkaban to reside until your trial date. Now you will apologize to Her Highness and then you will spend the rest of this meal in silence unless you are spoken to."

Robert's eyes narrowed but he said curtly "I am sorry, Your Highness."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying something she shouldn't and nodded. "You are forgiven this time, Mr. Parkinson, but do not let it happen again. I told you last night that I was done taking the way you and your daughter have treated me. If you want to be able to stay out of Azkaban then I would advise you to watch your step from now on. Now let us all enjoy the rest of the evening."

Everyone nodded and the small talk flowed for the rest of the evening. By the time everyone left Hermione was exhausted as was Sienna, Katrina, Narcissa, Adrian, Marcus, Tonks, Andromeda, Severus, Blaise, Trina, Jasmine, Philip, Harry, Marcus Sr, Lucius, Draco, Remus, and Sirius. Other than a few small incidents the evening had been a success.

Hermione groaned as she leaned against Harry and Adrian as she pulled her shoes off. "I am going to bed for the evening. I will see you all bright and early in the morning."

Everyone nodded and said their good night's and soon the manor was silent once more as everyone went to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Secondary Author's Note: This chapter probably could have been longer but I cut a lot of stuff out that really didn't need to be in it. The next chapter will have the train ride to Hogwarts and of course Ron and possibly Ginny causing trouble.<p>

BN: *shakes head* alright I am 3 for 3 tonite on editing for Jen so I hope that everyone is happy... lmfao... Click the button and let her know what you think!


End file.
